


你是个没用的孩子

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree





	你是个没用的孩子

苏联将那个青年温柔抱在怀里：“你是个没用的孩子啊。”他的嘴角微微上扬。  
中国睁着乌黑明亮的眸子，眼里满是迷茫无措。  
  
“тов…”中国挠着头，一时紧张地冒出了一身汗。  
“товарищ。”苏联摇了摇头，“你这样不行啊。我的同志，我的资料可不会都是自动给你翻译成中文的……”  
中国窘迫地抓着头发：“再给我点时间……我会学会的……”似乎他的眼角有些泛红？  
  
这个孩子还什么都不懂啊……看着中国拿着飞机图纸一脸不解的样子，心情正好的苏联冲他招了招手：“拿过来，我给你讲。”  
“谢谢老师……”中国低着头走了过来，很不好意思地递过那张图纸，被削得不能再短的铅笔头指着图纸的一处，“这里，还是不能理解啊……”  
苏联随意地瞟了一眼：“哦，这个啊……”他耐心的讲解着，中国拿起笔和本子，费力地记录下苏联讲的每一个要点。  
  
他抑制住自己想将手环上中国纤细腰身的冲动。  
  
总是能看见啊，那个单薄的身影在昏暗灯光下努力用功的样子。因为自己的基础薄弱，中国总是要挤出夜晚时间来弥补白天的不足。一本本笔记本，写得密密麻麻，纸页因为被多次翻弄而有些破损。  
苏联就这么默默地陪着这个吃力追逐自己背影的青年。看着他一次次跌倒再爬起，自己似乎在享受着这个过程？  
  
不知为何，苏联的内心滋生出一种莫名的情绪。  
  
他的嘴唇不由自主地开合着：“你就这样就好了。”  
对方不解地歪头：“？老师？什么意思？”  
“你就保持现状就好了……”他抚摸着学生的头，“我会教导你、保护你的…因为我们是同一边的不是吗？”  
毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，诱惑着无知的人。  
  
直到有一天，他终于没有抑制住自己对于青年的念想。  
  
那天他喝得太多了，伏特加无声地蒸腾掉了他最后一丝理智，就像它被放置在空气中一样。  
“老师，你喝得…唔？！！”正打算劝阻的中国苏联被一把扯到了他的怀抱里。  
亲吻着不谙情事的青年，苏联把中国摁在了床上，粗暴地撕去了他的衣衫。  
嘴唇热烈地摩挲着，舌头在温热的口腔里搅弄。伏特加的烈焰弥漫进了中国的喉内……  
  
当意识到苏联将挺立的欲望顶到自己穴口时，中国忍不住吞了口口水：“老师真，真的要……？”随后便是一根烫得吓人的东西缓缓挤进了自己体内。中国哀呜了一声，努力放松自己的身体，接纳苏联的侵入。  
而老师那炽热的巨物彻底没入体内时，中国紧张地缩起了身子，目光里带着深深的不安，他的小腿肚子微微打着哆嗦：“老…老师……好奇怪……”  
不满地啃咬着光洁的脖颈，苏联的嗓音带上了几分被酒精浸泡过的沙哑：“叫我的名字……”  
“苏…苏联……啊啊、啊啊啊～”几乎要撑破小腹的巨物开始在第一次被开苞的体内进出。  
苏联一次又一次深入身下人的体内，眼神染上了一层疯狂的火焰。  
不堪重负的床板来回晃动着，似乎下一秒就会被床上激烈的交合震得断裂。  
  
中国反手抓挠着床单，修长的双腿被苏联高高抬起、分开，而那胯间正激烈地进行着性事……简陋的房间内，两人散发着欲望的喘息与呻吟交织在一起。  
俯身在被侵犯的人身上留下一串带着水光的吻痕，苏联将欲望深埋进那柔软的蚌肉里，引得中国愉悦地浑身颤抖。  
  
酒精作祟下，苏联毫不怜惜青年瘦弱的身体，用力地用自己的凶器不断撞击着青年身体里最那要不得的那一点，同时狠狠地质问着：“为什么？为什么不反抗？！！”  
中国尖叫着、呻吟着，长满厚茧的指尖抓挠着苏联满是伤口的后背：“苏联啊啊啊～因为…因为苏联是我的老师…所以我不会…不会反抗的啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
中国陷入了高潮，呜咽着射在了两人的小腹上：“苏联…老师…老师……”  
苏联听到这话愣了一下。  
“……”  
但是他最后还是选择用浓稠的液体填满了青年温暖的内腔。  
中国哭叫着，泪水将他平日乌黑发亮的眸子覆上一层迷雾。  
  
紧紧抱住比自己小了一圈的青年，这个失去控制的夜晚，还没有结束。  
苏联继续在中国身上宣告着主权，但没有注意到青年从眼角中溢出的泪水与不甘……  
  
但是这个孩子还是没有咬上自己的钩啊。  
  
当看着中国和美国交谈盛欢时，苏联没有说话。  
浇上汽油，扔下火柴，所有和中国有关的东西都被熊熊的火焰吞噬殆尽。  
红色与黄色交织，就像他们曾经密不可分的过往。  
  
他开始变得越来越独断，身边的人逐渐离他远去。  
当终于有一天不堪重负地倒下时，苏联自嘲地笑了。  
  
原来从头到尾，我才是那个没用的孩子啊。  
说到底谁都没有抓住，而现在谁都不会来拯救我。  
在他逐渐暗淡下去的视野里，中国默默地看了他一眼。

青年已不知何时步入中年，他微微欠身，向自己曾经最为尊敬的师长鞠了一躬。

“晚安。”


End file.
